Crawl like a Worm from a Bird
by One-ClickWonder
Summary: Alfred Jones is spiraling mentally, but he fails to see it himself. When Arthur tried to take him in and figure out what's wrong with him, things go downhill from there...Rated M for later chapters. Beware, for people with weak minds...
1. Crawl like a Worm from a Bird, Chapter 1

This is an introduction to my first self-written fanfiction "Crawl like a Worm from a Bird..." It is my first attempt at using pre-existing characters in a story that i created. Be gentle with me, but also be honest. I haven't gotten close to anywhere yet, so...wait and see where my twisted mind will take us next!

* * *

><p>He was spiraling.<p>

They knew it. He didn't.

How could something so obvious go so unnoticed by the person suffering with it?

Good question.

It was a quite, brisk, clear-sky day. The birds flew around him in the serene setting, yet the sounds that they made seemed like a bunch of noise. Alfred took in a deep breath. The sun was shining and the air seemed clean as he walked up and into the building where the world meetings were held. There was one thing different about today's routine, though…

As he walked into the room, the congregation fell silent. Everyone eyed him with glances that could make one so paranoid about oneself. He didn't seem to notice. Or did he?

He sat in silence, rather unusual for Alfred Jones. No stupid comments, no anything from his mouth. Arthur had been relatively concerned about him as of recent. Of course, the word 'relatively' must be noted. The silence was pressing him to say something, despite the sounds of Ludwig making his announcements and all…sighing, he scribbled down a note to pass to him. The meeting was dull today, anyway. It was always over the same old thing. He finished writing it and gently slipped it into Alfred's hand, who took it gingerly, as it he actually thought it would bite him. It read:

"Come see me in front of the conference hall after the meeting. You and I must talk."

Alfred looked it over and then over at Arthur questioningly. Arthur sighed and turned his attention onto Ludwig, who seemed to have noticed their inattention. Arthur glanced over at the wall clock. Time was going so slow, it seemed, and he tapped his fingers on the table…but before he knew it, it was over. He got up with the others, including Alfred, and followed the crowd out.


	2. Crawl like a Worm from a Bird, Chapter 2

Arthur stood outside the conference hall, tapping his foot impatiently. Alfred was right beside him a moment ago, he thought…was he that out of it that he would just wander off…? Arthur had no earthly idea where he could be that could take all this time. He swore to himself that he had made it clear enough on the note what he had wanted. He shook his head and went back inside. Good Lord.

As he walked down the hallways, he took a deep, heavy breath. He shook his head and continued to walk until…a pair of hands snatched him up and pulled him into a closet off of the hallway. He was so shocked, there was no sound that came from his lips.

"Arthur, you know it's, like, not safe for you out there, right…?" Alfred looked at him in all seriousness.

"Good Lord, Alfred, what on earth are you talking about…?

"The government is out to get us, all of us, the others might not make it, but we will, I promise." He had lowered his voice into a whisper.

"Alfred, what are you-"

The way he spoke.

It clicked.

There were only a few mental disorders that could take someone as seemingly normal as Alfred and change them into something so paranoid…

He went down the list in his head. Bipolar disorder, Schizophrenia…

When he hit "Schizophrenia", he stopped. He, with everything he had, wanted to believe it was bipolar disorder if Schizophrenia was the only other thing on the list. He knew that was most likely not the case, though…

He knew that it his mind was receding within itself, then there would be no reasoning with him.

Arthur sighed and shook his head, going against what he knew. "Alfred, there is no one after you…"

"For all you know, there could be…they're listening, Arthur…"

"Alfred, no-"

"Yes, they fucking are!"

And with that, Arthur silenced himself. It was not like Alfred to curse that way. Arthur actually found himself becoming slightly disturbed by this change in Alfred's mentality. He wasn't stable…and this was only going to become more and more obvious as time went along. What was going to become of America?


	3. Crawl like a Worm from a Bird, Chapter 3

As they sat in the closet, Alfred's grip on Arthur's vest suddenly tightened. Arthur looked down at Alfred's hands and looked back behind himself where the other sat.

"Alfred…"

Alfred looked disturbed. His expression seemed to hold a slightly terrified look.

"Alfred…?" Arthur was beginning to feel uncomfortable. The he heard what he was afraid he would hear, something that would make the most carefree person worry.

"…make them stop…"

He held in a sharp inhale and pried Alfred's fingers off of him so that he could face the other completely. He looked Alfred over. Good God. What was going on…? The full sight of Alfred shocked Arthur. He had never seen him in this state before now, nor anyone, really. Alfred's eyes were like plates, huge, his pupils constricted. Lord. He must be hearing voices. Arthur was becoming greatly concerned. After his last realization, he was afraid of how unpredictable Alfred might be. The other suddenly covered his ears.

"…please…"

Arthur's jaw dropped.

"Good Lord…"


	4. Crawl like a Worm from a Bird, Chapter 4

Arthur stood with effort inside the tiny supply closet, opening the door a sliver. He looked around to see if there were going to be any witnesses of Alfred's breakdown once they left the closet. No one to be seen. He looked back at Alfred who was shaking like a leaf. Arthur pulled him up and walked him out safely.

"…Alfred, you will be okay…"

They sat in Arthur's living room, silence enveloping the both of them. There was nothing to the atmosphere but an uncomfortable, unpredictable aura. Arthur sighed. He looked over at Alfred, who seemed rather…zoned out…Arthur was genuinely worried by this time. What would happen if Alfred stopped showing up for the world meeting, he thought. He couldn't, in good conscience, let the other nations see America in this state. Alfred wasn't in the state to go anywhere at the moment. Arthur shook his head. He stood.

"I will be right back, Alfred…Alfred…?" He walked up to him and stooped down to Alfred's hunched over level. He looked into Alfred's eyes and saw that thousand-mile stare. He sighed and hung his head as he stood up. Walking to the kitchen and rummaging in the cabinets for some alcoholic drink of some sort, Arthur became lost in his own thoughts. He brought out some drink and prepared it for himself, walking out to the living room just to find it vacant. He blinked, slightly confused, but concerned moreover. He was about to set his drink on the table when he heard a familiar _click…_and he stood up to feel that the back of his head was being held at gunpoint. Shit…


	5. Crawl like a Worm from a Bird, Chapter 5

Arthur sighed and looked around without moving his head. He held in a sharp inhale, hoping to God that Alfred wasn't crazy enough to pull the trigger…but at this point, he couldn't be sure. Then his suspicions were confirmed by the next statement said.

"…you're with them."

"Alfred…"

"You are a fucking liar, you're with them!"

"Alfred, who in the hell are you referring to?"

Alfred looked him over, grabbing him by the hair and looking him in the eye. Alfred's expression was insane. Arthur was sincerely terrified. He was trying to hold his composure, but at the same time he was shaking like a leaf.

"Alfred, I'm not who you say I am…(Whomever that may be.)"

Alfred threw him onto the couch and hovered over him with a gun pointed at his forehead. Arthur closed his eyes tightly.

"Please…"

Alfred proceeded to pull the trigger when the doorbell rang. Alfred's eyes widened and he ran. Arthur was still so shaken that he sat there in shock for a moment, thinking that he was only a moment away from having his blood splattered on his furniture. He got up shakily and walked over to the door. Opening it to see no one there, he thought that the ones who rang the bell must have been prankster kids, yet had no idea what kind of trouble they just helped avoid. He shuddered and sighed shakily. Next task was to find Alfred.


	6. Crawl like a Worm from a Brid, Chapter 6

It seemed way too quiet…

Way…

Too…

Quiet…

Arthur walked along the hallways of his home, being very…very cautious as he did so…

Turning his head every corner…

He sighed and was going to give up. The worst that could have happened was that he had left the house…wait. Left the…shit, even that isn't good. Arthur was sure he would have heard that, though.

As he walked about without direction, he heard something that sent chills down his spine. The only reason for that is because…other than Alfred, he was the only one there…he turned to face where he thought the source of the sound was…

"Alfred, what the hell-" Arthur was cut short by something, some something hitting him hard across the face and skull, causing him to collapse. Alfred loomed over him with a baseball bat. He was shaking and crying…


	7. Crawl like a Worm from a Bird, Chapter 7

Arthur began to come to. As he did so, his mind came to along with him, yet slower. He didn't realize his entire situation until a bit later. When he did, though, and went to speak…

He found his bindings around his jaw and wrists. He was afraid. Truly. Afraid.

He looked around in the darkness. Surely someone will notice his absence at the meetings if he is gone long enough. He hung his head, though. He didn't want it to be that way.

As he thought, he began to realize…he wasn't alone.

He wasn't the only one in that room.

He held his breath, as if for some reason that would save him, or at least conceal him from the dangers of what he suspected to be schizophrenia. He closed his eyes tightly when he heard a familiar voice. It seemed calm. And then it sighed. That sigh sent chills down Arthur's spine in the darkness.

"It looks like you're finally awake…"

"…"

Arthur couldn't coherently respond through that stupid jaw binding. He eyed where the voice was coming from. As he sat there, a million things were going through his mind. He had no idea what was about to happen. None whatsoever. He wished to God he did.


	8. Crawl like a Worm from a Bird, Chapter 8

As Alfred's voice spoke through the darkness, Arthur tried to locate from where the sounds were coming from…but they seemed to be moving.

Why were they moving…?

Arthur thought about all the things, all of the possibilities that could happen at this point…some of them he was sure couldn't happen

Alfred wasn't _that _demented, right?

He hoped he _was right at this point in time and sat still in the middle of the recesses of the darkness. He finally spoke up…_

"_Alfred, now, don't do anything rash…"_

"_Rash? I'm telling ya, man, there are a lot of things that I could do at this point. Rash is just one of them."_

_That sent more chills down Arthur's spine. _

_Great. Just…perfect._


End file.
